What if Robin came first?
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Suppose it'd gone correctly, Robin made his debut before Batgirl. What would Season Three be like?
1. Batgirl Begins, part 1

**Batgirl Begins, part 1**

It was night at Neugog Chemicals. Its factory and HQ was nearby Lake Gotham where they dump their sewage into. A man walks up to one of its buildings, looking up to its long grey chimneys as it shoots out long fumes of smoke.

The man had white hair with small black goggles propped on his forehead, he had a large figure and large metal gloves with strange yellow dials on them. He took a small communication device from his belt.

"Target sighted," the man said.

"_Proceed with your mission, Templor," _a deep, rough voice said from the other end.

"Hello?" Templor said mockingly, waving the device up and down as if it was broken. "Is this thing on?"

The other voice sighed. "Yes, yes. Payment in advance."

Templor tucked the device back into his belt. He twisted the yellow dials on his gloves, they glowed yellow. At the palm of his glove, yellow light emanated out of the two holes on it.

He puts on the black goggles. "Let's rumble."

With a grunt, he slams his hands down onto the ground, causing an earthquake. The ground splits up to the building, knocking it down and reducing it to rubble.

Smoke spreads around the place. When it clears, Templor is covered with grey soot, only his eyes were clean.

A police car drives in and two policemen jump out, guns ready. Templor smirks and slams a hand down, causing another earthquake and flipping the car as the policemen run for their lives.

"_Officers, we need back-up. Repeat, back-up."_

Jim Gordon stood on the top of the building of Gotham's Police Department. The Bat Signal shining into the sky. He said into his walkie-talkie, "It's on its way."

Back at the factory, Templor was busy destroying everything else.

"BOO-YAH!" he whoops.

Suddenly, Batman swings in and kicks him from behind. Templor knocks him off. Batman falls, but is able to get back into a fighting stance as Templor comes up to him. Templor gets ready to cause another earthquake.

Robin swings from the side and kicks Templor, catching him off guard. Batman gets up and starts punching and kicking Templor's gloves. Robin takes out his staff and hits Templor on his gloves too. Templor swats Robin aside and grabs Batman, holding his head between his square gloved fingers.

In Templor's belt, his communication device speaks again.

"_Templor, I'm waiting. Have you completed your mission?"_

Police sirens blare across the place, getting louder by the second. Templor blasts Batman into a stack of boxes and frog jumps his way out of the factory.

As the police cars and van stops, Batman and Robin quickly hide. Jim walks around searching for the Dynamic Duo.

He walks behind a few stacks of boxes.

"It's okay to show yourself," Jim said.

Batman and Robin reveal themselves to the commissioner.

Gordon sighed. "Third building Templor's destroyed and we still haven't nailed a pattern."

"On motive, he's working for hire," Batman said. He showed him the communication device that he'd managed to snatch from Templor. "I've borrowed _this_ from him."

Suddenly, Jim's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Gordon." He clicked his tongue and turned around. "Not a good time. What is it, Barbara?"

Somewhere else, Barbara Gordon sat on a rail talking to her dad through her phone.

"It's your lucky night, pops. Don't need to pick me up from gymnastics," Barbara said.

Jim glances at the Duo. He returns to his phone.

"You skipped practice. Again," he said.

Barbara smiles on the other end. "You sound stressed, I should let you go."

"_You're letting years of training slip down the drain,"_ he scolded. _"I just hope you're not out with Pamela Isley again."_

Barbara glances at her friend, Pamela Isley who was picking a lock on a door.

"I don't give you a hard time on the company _you_ keep," she snaps.

Jim glances at the Duo again. Batman remained expressionless, but Robin seemed to be smirking slightly.

"We'll talk when we head home," he replied.

Barbara smiled again. "You're with _them_ right now, aren't you?"

"_No! Well, yes… We're discussing a case,"_ Jim fumbled.

"Roger that, Commish," Barbara replied. "Over and out." She hung up.

Jim snaps his phone shut, putting it back into his trench coat. He turns to the Duo.

"My daughter. Teenagers, huh?" he said. But the Duo was gone.

Meanwhile, Pamela had succeeded at picking the lock. Both picked up their water guns.

"Ready, red?" Pamela asked.

"Ready," Barbara replied.

They went into the building. The building, apparently, was the HQ of Chlorogene. The girls donned masks with flowers on the forehead. They broke into the CEO's office.

The CEO happened to be cutting the branches of his Bonzai plant.

Pamela held up her megaphone. "This is a stick-up!" she announced. Barbara aimed her water gun at the CEO.

He raised his arms up, frightened.

Pamela smirked. "Pysche!"

Barbara shot the man with green goo from her water gun. He wiped it off his face, disgusted.

Pamela jumps onto his desk, facing him. She spoke with her megaphone, "Quite a mess, huh? Well not as much as your company, _Chlorogene_ dumps into our environment."

She grabs him by his tie and pulled him closer. She'd put down her megaphone. "And don't get me started on your Chloro-mulch brand of mutated vegetables!"

She took the Bonzai plant. "We'll save you," she said soothingly. She threw it to Barbara.

Barbara dropped her water gun to catch the plant. Pamela took her megaphone and ran. Barbara followed her.

Angry, the CEO called security.

As the two girls ran, Pamela complimented Barbara, "Good job, red!"

A security guard arrived with a baton. Barbara took the lead. She did a cartwheel over the guard to distract him, and Pamela pushes him down when she runs by.

"You're a superstar, red!" Pamela said.

"Years of training," Barbara replied.

At Gotham city, the two girls laughed.

"Beats hanging out at the mall, huh?" Pamela said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of police sirens. The commissioner had caught up with the two.

"Uh-oh," Barbara said, tensed.

"Busted," Pamela said.

The car stopped beside them and Jim lowered down the window.

"You two need a ride?" he asked.

During the ride, Jim said, "Barb, I'm concerned that you're going to blow your shot at the Olympics. What could've been more important than practice tonight?"

Barbara made a guilty face. But Pamela smiled and said, "Red and I were just out to make the world a better place."

The two Gordons gave her a look. Pamela added, "You know, for plants."

Jim sighed. "I'm all for green Pam, alright? But from your juvenile hall record I know your methods can be a bit extreme."

As they reached Pamela's home, Jim said, "Now I'm sorry to cut the evening short, but it's past my daughter's curfew."

Pamela grumpily left the car, saying, "Thanks for the ride, commish."

In the car, Jim said, "Barb, Pam's a bad seed."

In the Bat Cave, Bruce was trying to trace Templor's boss. Dick stood beside him.

"Have you traced the messages to their source already, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Bat Wave's intercepting a live message, Alfred," Bruce replied.

"_Templor, I have a new target for you," _the voice said.

At Pamela's apartment, she spoke into a voice altering device to her laptop.

"I want you to destroy the corporate headquarters of Chlorogene," she said. "It's destruction must be total."

She laughed evilly.

"Pammie?" her mother called. "I need you to take out the trash."

"_Who was that?"_ Templor asked.

"That… was my henchman!" Pamela replied.

He mother called again, this time Pamela covered the device, "I said, _take out the trash!_"

"In a minute!" Pamela replied.

"_What about my pay?"_ Templor asked.

"In full and in advance as usual," Pamela replied. She threw the device aside and got off her bed. She picked up her piggy bank.

"Wired straight from my piggy bank," she said. She shook it, the sound of coins rattled inside. "Yup, this should cover it!"

At Chlorogene, Templor arrived, ready to destroy it. Batman and Robin dropped from behind.

"And here I thought earthquakes struck without warning," Batman said.

Templor turned around. "Buddy, you just dialled 'D' for 'Destruction'!"

He put a hand on one of the dials. But before he could twist it, Robin threw an ice pellet at it, freezing it.

"Not this time," Robin said.

Angered, Templor swung his arm at them, destroying a lamppost and the ice. Robin took out his staff as Batman picked up a broken sign. They charged at his glove. Robin backed off when Templor crushed the sign post.

They threw batarangs at him, but they bounced off easily. Templor twisted the dials and slammed his hands onto the road, causing another earthquake and throwing the Duo off the ground.

When they reappeared, Templor was gone.

At the Gordon Residence, Barbara and her father were busy preparing dinner.

"I thought I'd seen it all, Barb. You don't know what this demolition was capable of," Jim said, frying pork chops. "But the Bat has a lead, and I think we'll be able to come through with this one."

Barbara grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled them over the chops.

"So, when are you gonna invite the Dark Knight over for your killer pork chops so that _I_ could meet him?" Barbara asked, and added, "And the Boy Wonder too, maybe."

Her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Bean Bags R' Us, this is Gary."

It was Pamela. _"Hey red, I'm not done with Chlorogene and their super plants. Let's say we go over to their research lab and put some persuasion on their scientist?"_

"No can do, parental unit is here," Barbara replied grumpily. "I gotta go."

As she hangs up, Jim frowned and asked, "The _other_ red? Barb, she's trouble."

Barbara walked over to the chopping board. She began chopping carrots. "Pam's a good friend. She gets the environment thing. That means a lot to me."

Turning away from the pork chops, Jim said, "Last month, _Betsy_ was a good friend and _bee-keeping _was important to you."

"Look, pop. If you're so worried that Pam's gonna steer me down to some… _criminal path_, just remember that I was quite set on becoming a detective until _someone_ got me a moustachioed European gym coach so that I could 'go for the gold'," Barbara retorted.

Jim walked over to her. "Barb, law enforcement is dangerous work, I don't want that life for you! Maybe if you'd seen the mess that Templor made at Neugog Chemicals last night you'd-"

Barbara gasped, "What? Neugog Chemicals?"

Suddenly, the pork chops that Jim was supposed to be frying caught fire. Barbara rushed over to put it out with the fire extinguisher.

Jim wanted to ask her what had she meant earlier when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Gordon… What?! Batman and Templor in Chlorogene? …. Just now? I'll be right there."

He hung up and tucked the phone into his pocket. Grabbing his trench coat, he hastily apologized to Barbara.

"Sorry, hon. Duty calls."

Barbara contemplated. "Neugog Chemicals… Chlorogene… Companies red and I went to protest! ...Or scouting missions for Templor's demolitions."

In the Bat Cave, Bruce, Dick, and Alfred watched as the Bat Wave traced Templor's communication device.

"Bat Wave traced their messages to their source," Bruce said.

"Pamela Isley?" Dick read aloud. "Sounds familiar."

"I know that name," Bruce said, putting a hand to his chin.

He flashed back to Jim Gordon's call with his daughter.

"_I just hope you're not out with Pamela Isley again."_

"Barbara Gordon's friend!" Bruce gasped.

"What? Seriously?" Dick asked.

"I do hope she's not part of this 'enterprise'," Alfred said.

"So do I," Bruce sighed.

At Chlorogene's research labs, Pamela was being thrown out by a guard.

"Get out before we call the police!" he said.

As she lay on the ground, she smirked and said, "Had your chance."

In the Batmobile, Alfred called the Duo.

"Sir, it seems that the Bat Wave has caught another message," Alfred said.

"Let's listen to it," Robin said.

"_I have a new target, Templor. Chlorogene Research Labs. It is_ _located_-"

Templor cut Pamela off, "Yeah, yeah. It's just 'round the corner for me. But before we discuss that, there seems to be a 'problem' with the money transfers."

"I'm sorry," Pamela said, "but didn't you just _blow _the last job? Listen Templor, if you're interested at getting paid at all, you better get _here_ right now!"

Pamela gasped as she covered the device. "I said _here_. Stupid!"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.

"Templor?"

Pamela gasped and looked up. Barbara stood there, her hands on her hips and very angry.

"Is he a friend from homeroom?" she asked.

Pamela laughed as she closed her laptop and got up. "Looks like you caught me red-handed, red!"

"Did one of your twigs snap, Pam? You hired a thug!" Barbara said.

Pamela was unfazed by Barbara's words. "You'd be surprised with what you could find in the internet."

"Pam, it's not too late," Barbara pleaded. "You _have_ to stop this. I don't want to see my dad read through your rights."

"And here I thought we were two peas in a pod," Pamela said. She frowned. "Guess I should've thought I couldn't trust the commish's daughter."

As she walked away, Barbara gasped. Pamela didn't notice and continued talking.

"I guess this is goodbye, red-" Pamela gasped as she turned around.

Templor stood before her. "Well, well," he said.

He took her laptop. He opened it and began playing with it.

"Lemme see how this thing works," he pressed a key. "_Testing._"

The Laptop repeated his word in a different voice.

"_Testing."_

He smirked and turned to Pamela. "You're not like how I pictured you," he said, crushing the laptop. "_Boss_."

He walked closer as Pamela backs away.

"You see, the way it works, _boss_," Templor began, "is when you don't pay, you_ pay_."

Barbara moved in front of Pamela. "Hey, we'll pay for it! We'll have a bake sale."

Templor punched his fists together and pulled down his goggles.

"Do you like brownies?" Barbara asked, making a weak attempt to save Pamela.

Templor twisted his dials. Pamela took the chance to run away.

"Later, red!" Pamela said. "You two have fun!"

Templor swings his hands at her. Barbara dodges nimbly.

"I'm warning you," she said. "I can be a bit hurtful."

Templor smashed a fist into the ground, causing an earthquake. Barbara turned and ran. But the earthquake caught up to her shaking her ground. She was able to hop from one rock to the other. Until a huge part of the ground lifts up and she falls.

"Gotcha!"

Something swings by and grabs her before she hits the ground. She looks around and sees Robin. He sets her down on flat, unmoving ground.

"Thanks," Barbara said.

"No prob," Robin replied, smiling. He turned around and ran into the building, obviously after Batman. When he was out of sight, Barbara ran in too, hoping to see the Dark Knight in the flesh.

In the factory, Templor was searching for Pamela. He spots two pots of tomato plants. One looked normal, the other looked different and glittered.

"Mutant tomatoes," Templor said. "Yum!"

He walks in deeper. Suddenly, there was a scratching noise. He looked up and saw a large tank of something being pushed upon him.

"You've been terminated," Pamela said as she managed to push the tank down onto Templor.

He easily deflects it with two punches. Pamela laughed awkwardly and ran. Templor watched her before causing another earthquake that destroyed the pillars that held the rail that Pamela ran on. It broke down and Pamela fell. She landed on a platform, her legs pinned down by rubble and barely conscious.

Before he could cause another that would kill her, Batman swung in and kicked him to the side, making him misdirect his earthquake. The building rumbles slightly.

As he gets up, Robin rushes to Batman's side, staff at ready. Templor looked up and saw a large tank hanging above the Duo.

Getting an idea, he destroyed the pillar that lead to the bar that held the tank, making one fall. Batman and Robin saw it and jumped aside. The tank landed with _thump! _and glittery green powder covered the ground. Grass and weed grew from it.

He made another earthquake, making the building shake again and pieces of concrete begin to fall. The Duo dodged every piece. Barbara came in time to watch.

Robin charged straight at him, hitting Templor everywhere with his staff. Templor easily blocks, but doesn't notice that Robin was just a distraction. Batman threw another ice pellet his glove, but Templor intercepts this and bats it aside before it explodes on his glove. Robin manages to hit him at the side of his head. Templor turned and grabbed him, squeezing the young boy between his fingers. Batman jumps behind him and grabs him by the head. Templor reached his other hand back to grab him, and Batman latches a small time bomb onto the gloves dial and jumps off.

When it exploded, Templor accidentally released Robin. One of his dials was destroyed now.

Barbara watched with awe. "The Batman… is AWESOME!"

"Red! Help!" Pamela called. "I can't move!"

Another earthquake caused the tank above her to shake and crack.

"Toxic sludge!" Pamela gasped.

"Hang on, red!" Barbara said. She ran over to Pamela.

Templor made another earthquake. It threw the Duo off their feet and reached Barbara. She hits the wall. The tank was nearly cracked now.

"That stuff mutates plants. I don't want to see what it does to humans!" Pamela said.

Barbara got up and forced herself to run to Pamela.

The Duo quickly got up and continued their fight with Templor.

"Here comes the big one!" Templor said gleefully.

He focused all his power into his remaining glove. Batman threw a batarang, shorting them slightly. Templor fell backwards and his glove hit the ground. The last earthquake was enough to make the tank above Pam to fully break.

Barbara was nearly there and would've been hit with the powder too if Robin hadn't swung over at the last second to bring her away.

Pamela screamed. Barbara gasped, "NO!"

The glittery green powder showered over Pamela.

"What're you doing?! Let me go!" Barbara cried.

"You'll get hit too!" Robin replied.

Batman threw a batarang at the control panel, making the strainer on the platform Pamela had fallen onto lift her up and out of the powder. Pamela laid still.

Robin let go of Barbara and swung up to Pamela.

"Careful!" Batman shouted. "She may be infected."

Pamela coughed slightly, showing that she was still alive.

Later that night, Templor was arrested and Pamela was wheeled into an amubulance.

Jim looked up and saw the Duo standing on the building. Batman nodded, acknowledging him. Jim nodded back. As they left, Robin seemed to lag back.

"So… did you invite them for pork chops?" Barbara asked. She looked up at the building where the Duo stood, now only Robin stood there. He waved at Barbara slightly.

Barbara smile awkwardly and waved back. Robin smiled and left. She turned her attention back to Pamela, watching her being pushed into the ambulance.

"Will she be okay?" she asked, watching sadly.

"We'll know more after the detox procedure," Jim assured. Barbara just watched as the ambulance drove away.

***END***


	2. Batgirl Begins, part 2

**Batgirl Begins, part 2**

The ambulance that carried Pamela Isley drove quickly on the clear, empty road to Gotham Hospital. Inside, Pamela laid still, breathing quick. Suddenly, her eyes opened, flashing bright green. Outside, two thick branches grew from the road in front of the ambulance.

The ambulance drives over it at first, but then, it grew beneath it, jamming its tires. The ambulance stopped with a jerk, shocking the driver and his acquaintance. Pamela was still unconscious. The tree lifts the ambulance upwards. Its door flew open, and branches flew in.

Pamela, who was still unconscious, was lifted out of the bed by branches of a cherry blossom tree, breaking her handcuffs apart too. The ambulance was thrown to the ground. Pamela laid on the leaves of the tree, branches slowly wrap themselves around her. Thick bushes of leaves cover her as well until she was completely obscured from view. She was then carried by the tree down the road, its tendrils covering the hole it made with the rubble.

Travelling from below, the tree brought Pamela to a nearby greenhouse. The tree emerged from the ground, Pamela was now floating in a large plant-like shell.

Eventually, the police found the ambulance and questioned the driver and his acquaintance. The driver had a broken arm.

"We must've hit something," the acquaintance said, leaning back on the hood of a police car.

"I didn't see a thing!" the driver stated.

Behind the ambulance, Batman was searching for evidence. He saw the hole on the ground and spots a small, dried-up leaf on the handle of the ambulance's back door. He picks it up gently with tweezers, inspecting it.

In the Gordon Residence, Barbara sat on her bed, looking at the Bonzai plant that she and Pamela stole from Chlorogene's HQ. Jim knocked on her door and came in without waiting for an answer.

"Barb?" Jim said, seeing his daughter's sad face. He sighed and went over to sit with her on the bed. "It could've been you in the ambulance tonight. I know you wanted to help but you need to leave the police work to the police."

Barbara raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you tell the Dynamic Duo?"

"Batman's a special case, and I don't really support the idea of how he has a little boy for a sidekick, and they came prepared!" Jim tried to explain.

His phone rang.

"Bet that's him right now," Barbara said. She puts on a sarcastic impression of Batman. "Hey there, commissioner. Care to go bowling?"

Jim raises a finger at her for silence.

"Gordon… What? You can't find Isley?" Jim said, shocked. "I'm on my way."

In the Bat Cave, Bruce was researching leaves and was inspecting the leave he had found at the accident. Alfed watched curiously.

"Bruce has green thumb," Dick joked to Alfred.

"This leaf is my only lead," Bruce explained. He looked into the microscope. The leaf seemed to have bright green amoebas. Upon closer inspection, the green amoebas have pink substances within it.

"And so far," Bruce said, "it's not garden variety."

In the greenhouse, the shell carrying Pamela was breaking, revealing her new appearance.

Her red hair no longer hung above her shoulders, it was curled upwards in the pattern of roses. Her casual clothes were replaced by a short, strapless dress made completely out of leaves. Her shoes were also made of leaves. Her skin was slightly green.

She opened her eyes. They glowed green before dulling, showing that she now have teal green eyes.

Suddenly, she slipped and fell. Tree branches grew high to catch her. They carried her to the ground as if she were their queen.

"Huh? What's happening?" she asked herself, alarmed.

The trees dropped her onto the ground in front of a greenish stream. She fell to her knees dizzily, looking into the water and seeing her reflection.

She gasped. She was not Pamela Isley anymore. Touching her hair, feeling her body, she realised she was new person. She plucked a leaf from her dress, a new one grew.

She sweeps her hand to the side and a flower bush grew. She stood up and gave another sweep of her arm, another flower bush grew. She laughed happily, evilly and commands trees to grow beneath her, carrying her high.

Back in Barbara's room, Barbara still stared at the Bonzai plant. She sighed sadly.

"Pop's _never_ gonna let me work in law enforcement," she said sadly.

She gets off her bed, glancing at the plant again, she added, "Not after tonight."

She walked over to her closet and took out her lavender jumpsuit. "Guess it's back to gymnastics. Unless…" she said mischievously. "Normal acrobatic girl by day, butt-kicking hero at night! Who is that masked woman, the commissioner wonders?"

Then, there was the sound of rustling leaves. She turned around and gasped. Her Bonzai plant was leaving its pot.

"Whoa…" she whispered to herself.

The plant flinched. "Sit!" Barbara commanded.

The plant flinched again. "Stay!" she tried again.

Backing away to the door, she said, "Wait, you're a _plant_. _Don't_ do _anything_."

She opened her door and a tree came in. Barbara fell back, shocked. Pamela sat on the tree, Barbara didn't recognise her, though.

"Prepare to support the wrath of _Mother Nature_!" Pamela said. "Destroy her!"

The branches shot at Barbara. She shielded herself with her arms. But the branches stopped and shrank away. Pamela laughed.

"Psyche!" Pamela said. "What's up, red?"

Barbara's eyes flickered with recognition. "Pam?" she said warily. "What happened to you?"

"Just a new makeover!" Pamela replied. "Green is the new red. And I'm gonna use my new powers to fight crime against nature."

She took a pink flower from her tree. "We could do this together red. The two of us! And I'm sure this time, Chlorogene will listen," Pamela said sinisterly.

"Hey, sounds great," Barbara said, standing up. "Except for the fact that you're a _plant_!"

"Ivy, to be exact," Pamela corrected. "Poison ivy." She puts the pink flower onto Barbara's ear.

As she left, the Bonzai plant followed her. The tree carried her out of the room , closing the door as well.

Before leaving she said, "Think about it, red!"

Barbara took her phone and dialled Jim's number. "Gotta call dad."

She stopped, and puts down her phone guiltily. "But she'll just wind up behind bars."

She spots her lavender jumpsuit on the ground. She went over and picked it up.

"I'm the one who has to help Pam, _without_ dad knowing," Barbara said, her tone resolute. "But I can't do it alone."

She went up to the building where the Bat Signal's lantern was. She turned it on and waited. She had brought a bag with her.

"Uh… What's the problem?"

Barbara turned around and saw Robin. Batman was not there.

"Um… I'm here to see Batman?" she said.

"Well, Batman sent me instead. So, what's wrong?" Robin said.

Barbara sighed. "Pamela Isley came to see me and started calling herself 'Poison Ivy' and how do I put this?"

She searches through her bag and takes out a small plastic bag with the flower Pamela had given her.

"She was part plant," Barbara finished.

Robin took the plastic bag. "I'll pass it to Batman. Don't worry about your friend."

"By the way, can you pass a message to Batman for me?" Barbara asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Barbara leaned forward and whispered, "I know he's watching us."

Robin blushed slightly. He turned around, facing the building that was on the opposite side of the road. He waved at the black figure that stood on its edge.

Batman looked as though he was sighing. Then, he shot a grappling hook and swung over to them. Robin hurriedly explained everything to him and gave him the flower.

Batman took out a pocket microscope and inspected the flower. It had the same genetic make-up as the leaf he had found on the ambulance.

"It all fits," he said.

"It does?" Barbara asked.

"A plant particle I found at the scene of Pamela's Isley disappearance contains steroids made by Chlorogene," Batman explained. "When Pamela was contaminated, her biochemistry was altered."

"Then, let's go help her!" Barbara said enthusiastically.

Batman turned off the Bat Signal. "I'll do everything in my power to help your friend, Barbara," he said, ignoring her previous statement.

He shot another grappling hook and swung away.

"Hey!" Barbara tried to say. "Wait a minute."

Robin shot his own grappling hook and looked at Barbara before he took off.

"Bye," he said. Then, he left.

Barbara watched sadly. "But you haven't even seen my costume," she said.

At Chlorogene's HQ, a security guard sat at his desk watching the cameras. Suddenly, a Bonzai plant hopped onto his desk, waving one of its branches like a hand. The guard reaches to grab it, and branches grab him from behind. They throw him onto the floor.

At the entrance, tree branches pushed its doors open. Poison Ivy made her way through the building. The guard watched from the floor. He whispered into his walkie-talkie, "_Police!_"

"Tonight marks the end of the era of Chlorogene," Ivy said, her tree carrying her to the tree in the centre of the building. "So get ready, 'cuz its hostile takeover time!"

She made the tree grow through the building, destroying it. The police came just in time to watch.

"Consider the fate of Chlorogene a warning, Gotham!" Ivy said. "Mother Nature just got herself some muscle!"

"Pamela!"

Ivy gasped. She turned around and saw Batman and Robin.

"You're not well," Batman said. "Let me help you."

"Batman and Robin," Ivy said calmly. Two tree branches grew beside. She stroked them like cats. "Thanks, but I have all the help I need."

She commanded the branches to attack the Duo.

The Duo threw a bomb at each of the branches. It exploded and the branches wilted. Ivy watched sadly. She became angry and caused the ground to break apart by making plants grow from below.

As the Duo ran, thick branches stabbed out of the building, aiming for them. They swung out of reach. Ivy sent a branches shooting at them, but they managed to charge through and knock her down. Behind them, however, the Bonzai plant was sneaking up on them. It jumped.

"Batman! Robin! Look out!"

They turned around and the saw the plant get tackled by… someone who seemed to be a female version of Batman. She stood up, holding the plant by its… legs.

"Hiya," she greeted.

At that moment, a tree branch grabbed her. Batman and Robin weren't quick enough to dodge and were caught too. The branches held them over the edge of the building.

"A Bat_girl_. Who knew you had a new sidekick, Batman," Ivy said mockingly.

"I _didn't_," Batman replied.

"FYI," Batgirl said, "its Bat_woman_."

"Either way," Ivy said, "you're Bat _meat_. Not forgetting the little bird who's going to become cat food."

Batgirl looked down. It was a very high.

"Ivy," she said threateningly, "it's time to give up!"

"Batman tried that. She's not interested at all," Robin said.

Batgirl squirms and takes out what looked like a simple-looking batarang.

"Maybe she'll be interested in _this_!"

She threw the batarang and it hit the wall, missing Ivy completely. Ivy glances at it.

"Nice aim," she complimented sarcastically.

Embarrassed, Batgirl said, "I'll be practising _that_."

"Your new friend has a lot to learn Batman," Ivy said. "Teach her how to survive a fall yet?"

She released Batgirl, letting her fall. Then, she dropped the Duo. Batman caught Batgirl and shot a grappling hook onto a nearby building. Robin followed closely. Batman placed her on the building.

"You're good at this," Batgirl said.

"No time to babysit," Batman replied shortly. He shot another grappling hook onto Chlorogene's wrecked HQ and took off. Robin arrived shortly, and quickly followed Batman, leaving Batgirl there by herself.

When they had reached the building, Ivy was—

"Gone," Batman said.

There was a distant sound of something being spun at high speed. Then there was a _clank!_ sound. The Duo turned around and saw that Batgirl was going to try and swing over to them.

Batman was about to go over to her when Robin said, "_I_'ll talk to her."

On the other building, Batgirl was getting ready to swing.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Here goes nothing."

"You shouldn't do it."

Batgirl turned around and sees Robin again.

"Who're _you_ to tell me that?" Batgirl asked.

"Sorry, but Batman thinks there isn't room for a Batgirl," Robin replied.

"That's cool," Batgirl said, "because its Bat_woman_, as in, I'm a grown woman and don't need to listen to _you_ or Batman!"

"You don't even look like you're in college yet!" Robin said.

"Well, you look like you're still in middle school," Batgirl retorted.

"So what? I've done training!" Robin replied.

"Is 'training under the wing of the Batman' necessary to become a _superhero_?" Batgirl asked sarcastically. "I don't think so!"

Batman watched the two of them argue. He sighed and went over. The two instantly kept quiet.

"If you're not going to stop this, I'm going to tell your father about this, Ms. Gordon," Batman threatened.

Robin's eyes (though you can't see them) widened at the revelation. He stifled his laughter.

"Uh… You must have me mistaken for someone else," Batgirl replied.

Batman's expression did not change the slightest.

"Ugh, dude! You just broke the superhero secret identity code!" Batgirl whined.

Robin could not hold his laughter anymore.

"Shut up, pixie!" Batgirl said angrily.

Later that night, the police gathered around a street, waiting for someone.

A car is thrown against a building. The police gasp as a large tree walks down the street. It settled down on the road, a large pink flower blossoms above it, revealing Poison Ivy. She carried the Bonzai plant in her arms like a pet.

She smirks at Jim. "Evening, commish."

"Pamela?" Jim gasped. He spoke into his megaphone, "_What do you think you're doing?_"

"Trying to make a better place," Ivy replied. "For plants!"

A tree grew from below, throwing the policemen and the cars up into the air. Branches grew and caught them, dangling them upside down.

One policeman landed on the tree near Ivy. He got up and tackled Ivy. They fell off the tree and onto the road.

Pink particles flew out of Ivy's mouth like a gas. They float over the policeman's face. His eyes glowed bright green.

"Let go of me!" Ivy demanded.

"As you command," the policeman replied monotonously. He released Ivy.

Pamela got up, startled. As she did, pink dust sprinkled off her.

"Magic spores," she said, smirking. "Mother Nature's mind control."

She looked down at the policeman on the ground.

"A little help here?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"Of course." The policeman stood up and took her hand, lifting her up. "Up you go."

A tree branch attacks him, dangling him from its tips. Ivy watched the destruction she had made.

Jim comes out from behind the tree, aiming his gun at her. "Freeze, Pamela! It doesn't have to be this way."

Ivy raises her hands. "Actually, commish, it _does_."

She clenches her fists and branches attacked Jim, dismantling his gun and binding him.

"Because the only law that Poison Ivy listens to, is the _law _of the _jungle_!" Ivy said.

The petals of a large rose covers them and the tree carries the two of them away.

In the Batmobile on the way back to the Cave, Alfred was speaking to the Duo.

"A Bat_girl_, is it?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow.

"We should prepare a doggy flap, Al," Robin said, chuckling. "Who knows, maybe Bat Hound may join us."

"Barbara doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Batman said. "I'm going to have to tell her father."

Suddenly, the Bat Wave rang at the Cave. Alfred read its report aloud.

"The Bat Wave reports that James Gordon has been kidnapped… by Poison Ivy."

Batman scratched his plans to return to the Bat Cave. He drove at full speed to rescue Jim.

At the greenhouse where Pamela had been brought to before when she became Poison Ivy, Jim hung upside down in the translucent shell of a large carnivorous plant.

"Isn't nature fascinating, Jimbo?" Ivy said mockingly.

Jim struggled against his moved closer.

"For instance, all that struggling that you're doing lets this carnivorous plant know that it's captured its prey," Ivy said.

She smirks. "Let me show you."

Ivy reaches for Jim's glasses. She swings it teasingly in front of him before dropping it into the greenish liquid below him in the plant. It sizzled as it slowly sunk into it and disintegrated.

"Mmm… Cool, huh?"

At the Gordon Residence, Barbara returns to her bedroom sulkily, dressed back in casual clothes, dragging her costume behind her.

"Some first day as a sidekick," she sighed sadly. "Failed to stop Ivy, my aim needs work, and I blew my secret identity!"

She threw her costume at the dustbin and dropped onto her bed. She picked up her remote and switched on her TV. She flipped through channels randomly until she reached a news channel.

"_Breaking news," _the reporter announced. _"Police Commissioner Gordon was abducted a short time ago by a new supervillain calling herself Poison Ivy."_

Barbara jumped out of her bed and stared closely at the TV screen.

"Dad."

She looked over at her costume.

"I'll quit tomorrow."

At the greenhouse, the Duo arrived on its roof. Batman opened one of its glass windows and they both jumped in. They landed on a beam and spotted Jim in the carnivorous plant's shell. They jumped down and landed in the greenish stream infornt of Jim.

"Batman! Robin!" he gasped. "No, it's a trap!"

A branch wraps around his mouth, muffling his words. The plant carries Jim away as Ivy reveals herself.

"Well, well. Weeds in a garden," she said. "Whack it, boys!" she commanded her plants.

As trees grew behind the Duo, Batman reveals that he had brought extra equipment with him; two chainsaws on his arms. Robin just took out his usual yellow staff.

Two large Venus Flytrap plants towered above them. Batman started up his chainsaws as the plants attacked them. He sliced through their stems while Robin knocked them away with his staff. Thorny branches wrapped around Batman, but he was still able to slice through them. Robin was less fortunate.

Another Venus Flytrap plant attacks him. He puts his staff vertically between its jaws to stop it from biting him. The plant swung its head left and right until the staff became loose and Robin was sent flying onto a beam.

Batman was in a tight spot too. Moss grew at his legs, holding him down. A branch swings a broken pillar at Batman knocking him off his feet and the chainsaws off his gloves. Branches wrap around him and brought him closer to Ivy.

"Why fight when we can kiss and make up?" she asked.

She blew her magic spores at him, turning him into one of his minions. She released him after that.

"That's far enough, Ivy!"

Ivy looks up and sees Batgirl standing on one of the beams. Robin, who happened to be standing on the beam behind her, jumped to her side.

"Well, well. If it isn't Batgirl," Ivy said mockingly.

"For the last time, Ivy. It's Bat_woman_!" Batgirl said angrily.

"Devour them!" Ivy commanded. Branches shot out behind her. Throwing rocks and pillars at the two sidekicks.

Batgirl used her acrobatic skills to dodge the rocks, jumping around, swinging below the beam.

"You're good at this!" Robin complimented.

"Good enough to be Batman's sidekick?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't ask me," Robin replied.

Batgirl frowned. "So, what's going on? Other than the commish being hung over acid, of course."

"Ivy's done something to Batman," Robin explained. "I don't know what, though."

Ivy smiled. "In that case, Batman'll have to show you."

Batman turned around. He shot a grappling hook at the beam and brought himself up, nearly causing the Batgirl to fall over. Batman threw a punch, which Batgirl dodged.

"What the-?!" Batgirl gasped.

"He's been hypnotized!" Robin said, readying his staff.

They could not fight properly on the narrow beam, so Robin grabbed Batgirl around the waist.

"We need a wider fighting area!" he said.

Robin shot a grappling hook and swung down to the ground. Batman followed. They landed in the greenish stream where they continued their fight.

"How're we gonna snap him out of it?" Batgirl asked. She dodged a punch.

"In the TV, they always undo hypnosis by pouring a bucket of water on the guy!" Robin said. He swung his staff at Batman.

Batgirl looked down, they were on a stream.

"We'll kick him! Make sure he falls face first into the water," Batgirl said, ducking to avoid a jump kick.

Robin nodded. "On three. One…" he said, readying himself.

"Two…" Batgirl said, bending her legs.

"Three!" they shouted together and sprang forward. They kicked Batman in the chest. He falls backwards, did a flip, and landed face first into the stream.

"Oh yeah!" the two sidekicks cheered.

Pink substance washed off Batman. He got up steadily. He looked at Batgirl and Robin.

"Hey there," Batgirl greeted awkwardly. "Remember me? Plucky sidekick?"

"Sidekick, huh?" Batman replied.

"Yup, he's back," Robin said.

"He's back just in time," Ivy said, towering over the trio. "To witness the commissioner become _plant food_!"

Beside her, the plant holding Jim showed that he was just inches away from the acid.

"_Dad!_" Batgirl whispered to herself.

The tree that Ivy stood on swung its branches and roots at the Bat Team. They jumped out of the way.

"I'll get the commissioner," Batgirl said.

"No!" Batman said, but Batgirl was already on her way.

She ran up to the tree that had her father. Its branches attacked her, but she was able to dodge them. She jumped, but a vine caught her by her ankle, leaving her dangling.

"Amateur!" Ivy mocked her.

Neither Batman nor Robin could help her since they were busy deflecting Ivy's attacks and were flinging bomb pellets at her. Jim was only a few metres away from her. She took out a batarang.

"Come on, focus!" Batgirl told herself. Then, she threw the batarang.

Ivy watched doubtfully and did not make a move to deflect it. But the batarang had managed to hit the plant. It hit the bottom were it sliced it and the acid poured out from the tear.

"Bullseye!" Batgirl whooped.

Ivy prepared to attack Batgirl but Batman called her.

"Ivy!"

She turned around. Batman and Robin threw bomb pellets at her.

"Catch," Robin said.

It exploded below her feet and caused her to fall into some bushes. Robin went over to Batgirl.

"Hiya," she greeted, waving at him.

Robin smirked and threw a batarang at the vine, releasing her.

Suddenly, Ivy reappeared, laughing triumphantly and evilly. She stood on a large tree that was growing so big and tall that it was half the height of the greenhouse.

She sent more of the plants to attack them. While Batgirl jumped away, Batman and Robin charged at her directly, flinging ice pellets. But they kept missing her.

Meanwhile, Batgirl was battling with an army of Bonzai plants.

Batman threw a batarang that slices the branch carrying Ivy. She falls and is caught by a giant rose. Robin threw another batarang, slicing _that_ too. She falls into the stream.

Batman was about to throw one more ice pellet into the stream when Ivy burst out with more plants. Thorny vines reached out and grab the Duo, restricting their movements. Batman's ice pellet falls out of his hand and rolls over to Batgirl, who was still battling the Bonzai plants. She spots it and kicks the remaining plants off herself. She picked up the pellet.

"The thing about plants," Ivy said, "they love water."

Batgirl's head popped out of the bushes. Batman notices her. Batgirl smiles and shows him the pellet. Batman smiles back, getting the idea.

Ivy notices this exchange and turns around. Batgirl jumps out and throws the pellet at her.

"Missed me!" Ivy said as she made a tree trunk block the pellet.

The pellet falls into the stream and explodes, freezing the water, the plants, and Ivy.

"No!" she gasped before being frozen.

After that, the plants wilted and Batman and Robin were freed. They brought the commissioner down from the wilting plant.

Batgirl just stared at Poison Ivy, frozen and probably unconscious. Her friend was now her enemy and a criminal.

"Don't feel too bad about it," Robin said, walking up to her. "You did the right thing, stopping her and all."

Batgirl smiled. "Thanks."

Then, Jim walked up to Batgirl. "I suppose I owe you a 'thanks', Batgirl."

"It's Batwo-" she wanted to correct him, but stops and sighed. "Forget it. Batgirl it is."

As the Duo left, Batgirl turned around.

"Okay, gotta go!" she said. "Take care now, citizen." She did a two-fingered salute before leaving.

As Jim watched her leave, he said, "Another red? Huh. What are the chances."

That night, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were on the building. Batgirl and Robin sat in the edge while Batman stood behind them.

"So… still planning on telling my dad?" Batgirl asked.

"Not every child has a chance to save their own parents," Batman said. He was expressionless, but Batgirl noticed that Robin looked sad as Batman said it. "I'm sure your father will be grateful if _you_ told him."

Batgirl breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll take _that_ as a no."

She took her grappling hook and slung it before swinging away.

A few days later, Barbara received a package.

"Who's it from?" Jim asked.

"Probably one of my books," Barbara answered.

She rushed upstairs to open it. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

There was a small pouch with ice and bomb pellets, two _real_ batarangs and some sort of black cloth. There was note too.

_Dear Batgirl,_

_Here're some stuff you could use during your patrols. If you're wondering about the cloth, it's fire proof. Better than that black sheet you've wrapped around you!_

_Sincerely,  
>Robin.<em>

_PS. Don't worry, Batman would warm up to the idea of a Batgirl soon._

***END***


	3. A Dark Knight to Remember

**A Dark Knight to Remember**

It was night at Gotham, the Bat Signal shining in the dark sky.

"Ever since that Bat got that signal my lead time has been chopped in half!" Penguin grumbles from below.

He was standing at the harbour. He turned to his two minions, the Kabuki Twins. They were carrying a large sculpture in the shape of (of course) a penguin.

"That's right, ladies!" Penguin said. "Put your backs into it!"

The twins heaved the sculpture onto a speedboat, it hits the floor with a _thud!_

"Careful!" Penguin warned. "That thing's _pure crystal_."

There was fluttering sound behind him. The Batman has arrived, without Robin.

Meanwhile at the Wayne Manor, Dick was doing homework while Alfred brought a drink.

"I wanna kick butt, not do homework!" he whined.

"Then, I suppose you should not have mentioned that it was due _tomorrow_," Alfred said.

Dick gave him a look. "I hope Batgirl doesn't steal all the fun."

Back at the harbour, Batman told Penguin, "Hand over the statue, Penguin."

The Kabuki twins ran to Penguin's side, their claws ready. Penguin readied his umbrella.

"Actually, it would be more fun if we just take it from him," said a voice from above.

They looked up and saw (No, it isn't God) Batgirl. She jumps to Batman's side.

"You don't look so surprised. You knew I'd come back," she said. She looks around, "Where's the pixie? Doing homework?"

"I heard that you got a new lackey, Batman," Penguin said. "But no one told me it was your baby sister!"

Batgirl frowned at the insult. Penguin laughed and ordered them the Kabuki Twins to attack them. Batgirl took on a fighting stance, but Batman just threw an ice pellet at the twins. It exploded and the twins froze mid-jump with their claws pointing out.

Penguin gasped and ran. He jumped into the boat along with the statue and drove away, laughing maniacally.

Batman pressed a button in his utility belt. It sent a signal to the Batboat. It came out of the lake and drove over to Batman. Batgirl watched with awe.

"_Whoa_," she gasped.

As it parked itself in front of Batman, it's window opened.

"So," Batgirl said, "can I ride with you?"

Batman jumped into the boat. He pointed at the frozen twins and ordered, "Watch _them_."

He sped off, leaving Batgirl at the harbour.

"You get to do all the fun stuff," she huffed.

Batman chased after Penguin. Penguin noticed him and left the wheel. He took out his umbrella. Knives sliced up the umbrella's cloth as it spun like a saw. Penguin attacked Batman, but Batman easily deflects him and knocks the umbrella out of his hand. It sawed through the wheel. Now, it was impossible to steer the boat as it was about to crash into a pillar of Gotham's bridge.

Penguin picked his umbrella and used it like helicopter. He flew away. "Fine! Keep the statue!"

Batman shot a grappling hook at the last minute. The boat crashed and exploded, the shock reached Batman and he fell into the water.

"Batman!" Batgirl gasped.

Batman sunk deep into the lake. As he did, his belt signalled the Batboat. The boat turned on. It could sense Batman's fleeting life. It dove into the lake and swam below Batman, catching him. It closed its windows and cleared out the water. Batman stirs and coughs but does not wake up. The Batboat automatically drove back to the Bat Cave.

Batgirl noticed the boat. "Yes," she cheered to herself, "he's alright!"

She turned back to the Kabuki Twins. "It's just you and me, girls!"

They were gone.

"What?!" she gasped.

At the Bat Cave, Alfred and Dick were waiting for Batman to return. Finally, his boat arrives.

Dick greeted him as the window opens. "Welcome back, Bru-"

He and Alfred gasped. Batman was unconscious.

The next morning, Bruce woke up with a bandage around his head. He groaned as he slowly gets up.

Alfred came in with breakfast.

"Alfred?" Bruce said warily.

"Ah, you remember my name," Alfred said. "I suppose there wasn't any memory loss after last night's nasty little bump. Do you remember our other resident in the manor?"

"You mean, Dick?" Bruce replied, smiling slightly.

"Excellent! You're not amnesiac," Alfred said, clapping his hands together.

"What happened, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid, your last 'nocturnal escapade' went somewhat a ride, Master Bruce," Alfred answered. "I don't believe you've forgotten too much. But some bed rest should do you good."

"_No_, no, Alfred. No can do," Bruce replied. "It's be night soon. You know how I like to tackle the night."

"Ah, yes, yes!" Alfred said. "The night that belongs to the Batman."

"The Batman?" Bruce said to himself. "The night belongs to Bruce Wayne."

At night, there was an event at the Rock Stadium which Bruce and Dick attended. Inside, it was packed with important people. Even, Jim Gordon and Barbara were there.

Jim was looking around oddly. Barbara laughed."

"I know that look, pop," she said. "You're gonna raise the roof on this place."

She was dressed in green turtle neck, a purple sweater, and grey pants. Her hair was tied with her pony-tail split and spiked with curled bangs. She also wore fake purple-rimmed glasses.

Jim gave her a look, but Barbara just responded with a toothy grin.

A hand grabbed Jim's shoulder. It was Bruce.

"So, commissioner," he said. "This must be your lovely daughter."

"Nice to see you here, Mr. Wayne," Jim replied. He looked at Dick. "Hey, son."

"Hi, commish," Dick greeted.

A young woman grabbed Bruce around his arm. "Brucie!" she said. "Where have _you_ been?"

As she dragged him away, Bruce said, "Oops! Gotta run!"

"I'll just stay here!" Dick called out to him.

"Bruce Wayne, he's the man," Jim said.

"Tell me about it," Dick said. "I think that's the tenth girl!"

Jim turned to Barbara. "I'll get us some punch, Barb. Want anything, Dick?"

"Sure."

"You two have fun," Jim said as he walked away.

Dick moved closer to Barbara.

"So," he said. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Barbara replied. "I'm not interested in dating _you_, though."

"I never said I wanted to," Dick stuttered, his face flushed.

Barbara just laughed. She looked over at Bruce while Dick was twiddling his thumbs embarrassedly.

_Muscles on his muscles,_ she thought as she observed Bruce's physique. _Has the money to finance his gadgets… and that jaw that I know ANYWHERE!_

She concluded that Bruce was the Batman, and Dick would obviously be Robin.

Later at night, the guests were seated around their own tables with their friends and family while the fans sat in the stadium's seats around the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host said. "Welcome to Gotham's Music Awards."

The crowd cheered.

As the cheer died down, the host continued, "The next band that soared to success with six gold records… Give it up for-"

The host stopped abruptly as he read his card again. "Ozzy and the Camelpods?!" he said incredulously, but backed away from the curtains nevertheless.

The curtains swung open and the lights flashed, revealing Penguin and the Kabuki Twins.

"Oh YEAH!" Penguin shouted as he jumped to the front and played the electric guitar with his umbrella rather badly and loudly.

The audience covered their ears and ran out of the stadium screaming with fear. Jim and Barbara stood up at their table. Barbara looked over to Bruce. Dick was standing up too, but Bruce still sat there with his ears covered.

"I prefer a _captive_ audience!" Penguin said. He shot a bullet bombs at the statues around the doors. They explode and fall in front of the doors, blocking them.

"Cash, gold, jewelry?" Penguin said. "They're all good in _here_."

The Kabuki Twins jumped to the crowd with sacks.

Barbara walked over to Bruce's table behind him. "I hope the Batman arrives soon," she whispered.

"I hope so too," Bruce replied. He ducked under the table.

Barbara followed, but only stuck her head in. Dick crouched beside her.

"You're not going to change in here, are you?" she asked.

Bruce did not reply. Barbara assumed that Bruce was ignoring her.

The Twins walked around, threatening the audience with their claws. Jim charged at them, taking out his gun. Penguin tackled him, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Let's not play hero here, commissioner," Penguin said.

"I'll leave that to the Batman," Jim replied.

Penguin laughed. "Batman ain't gonna show tonight, or ever _again_," he said.

"What?!" Jim gasped.

"That's right, Gordy!" Penguin said. "I personally took care of him."

"As if!" Dick whispered angrily from under the table that he, Bruce and Barbara were hiding under.

"I bet he'll be here soon," Barbara said, nodding.

Then, Penguin noticed the three of them hiding beneath the table.

"Hello…" he said.

He got off Jim, leaving him under the surveillance of the Kabuki Twins. Penguin walked over to the table and flipped it off the ground.

"Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't my old pal, Bruce Wayne."

He pressed a button on the hilt of his umbrella, an orange gas sprays out of the tip of his umbrella . If clouds over Bruce. He falls unconscious.

He turned to the twins. "Forget _that_ junk!" he said. "We've got Wayne, the Human Piggybank!"

One of the twins reached for Bruce. Dick quickly jumped to his feet and attacked her. She swung her claws at him, cutting away a few strands of hair. Barbara quickly got to her feet too. She threw her fake glasses at the twin. She slices through it with her other claw, releasing Bruce unintentionally. Barbara grabbed Bruce by his leg and pulled him away.

The other twin came and attacked her. A lock of her hair was cut off. Dick jumped in front and tried to kick the twin in the face, but they caught him by his foot and threw him back at Barbara. As they were both out of the way, the Kabuki twins dragged Bruce into Penguin's open umbrella. Penguin went in too and pushed another button on it. This time, fire burst from the tip and shot them up into the air like a rocket, out of the stadium. The Kabuki Twins jumped after them.

Jim watched for a moment before turning to Dick and Barbara.

"Are you two okay?!" he asked frantically.

Barbara got up slowly, rubbing her arm. "More or less."

"_That_ failed," Dick muttered. He reached for his phone. "I'm gonna call Alfred."

The police arrived shortly afterward. In the stadium, the trapped audience tried to lift away the rubble.

Jim finished talking into his phone. He turned to Barbara. "Sorry, duty calls. Now, as soon as those doors are open, what are you gonna do?"

Barbara replied, "Go home, lock up, and wait 'til I hear from you."

"Good girl," Jim said. He went back to his phone and walked away.

Barbara watched leave. She smile deceptively and went to change into her Batgirl costume. Meanwhile, Dick did the same, switching to Robin.

Batgirl got to the top of the stadium, she took out a camera.

"Penguin's got to have left a trail," Batgirl said, "and using Barbara Gordon's equipment form photography class…"

She looks into the camera and puts a red lens over it, revealing a smoke-like trail in the night sky.

"_Voila!_" she said.

"You saw it too?"

Batgirl flinched and nearly fell. She turned and saw Robin looking into a pair binoculars with red lens.

"Wanna tag along?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not tagging along, I'm just going my own way, beside you," she replied, smirking too. "Where's Batman?"

"He's uh… indisposed," Robin replied.

The idea that Bruce Wayne was the Batman sparked in her mind again.

As for Bruce, he had just woken up after being gassed by Penguin. He was tied to a chair. A penguin stood in front of, squawking. Bruce yelped as he watched the penguin walk pass him and jump into the pool. He realized that there were penguins all around him.

"Don't you just love Gotham Zoo at night?" Penguin asked. "No crowds."

He walked over to Bruce with his umbrella. A thin but sharp blade poked out of its tip.

"Okay! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, wait!" Bruce said, trying to avoid getting stabbed. "Name your price, Penguin. I'll cut you a cheque, one with lots and lots of zeroes."

Penguin lowered his umbrella. "That's very reasonable of you, Mr. Wayne," Penguin said. He sliced the ropes free.

Bruce reached into his suit and took out a cheque and signed it before giving it to Penguin.

Penguin observed it with a smiled at first, he then frowned and asked, "How would I know this is good? I need to see some ID."

Up above, Batgirl and Robin were spying on them.

"Maybe Mr. Wayne didn't have his costume," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I've got a hypothesis that Mr. Wayne is the Batman," she replied. "Then, that'll make you Dick Grayson."

Robin's face blanched. "Uh… no. You've got it _all_ wrong. I mean, look at Mr. Wayne," he said. "He's a total wimp! If he was Batman, he'd kick all their butts back at the stadium!"

_Sorry, Bruce,_ Robin thought to himself.

"Er… Good point," Batgirl said. Robin sighed in relief.

Down below, Bruce had verified that the cheque was indeed good.

"Now, will you let me go?" he asked Penguin.

"Uh… Yeah. About that," Penguin said. "I lied!"

He kicked Bruce into the pool. Batgirl and Robin gasped. They both jumped out.

"The Bat BRATS!" Penguin gasped. He shot fire out of his umbrella. The two sidekicks dodged it. Batgirl dove into the pool after Bruce. Robin kicked Penguin in the face.

He held his face and ordered one of the twins, "You! Get the girl!"

Bruce was at the bottom of the pool, struggling with the ropes at his legs. Batgirl swam to him. As she prepared to untie him, Bruce spots the twin. Batgirl notices too and they both engaged into an underwater fight. She managed to trick the twin into slicing the ropes that tied down Bruce's legs.

Bas Bruce swam to the surface, Batgirl kicked the twin against a wall and swam after Bruce.

When she reached the surface, she said, "Quick Mr. Wayne! Get to-"

She saw Bruce run out of the zoo.

"… Safety." She watched him run. "And I thought he was the Batman."

Suddenly, the twin she had just kicked against the wall burst out of the water beneath her. She carried Batgirl out of the water, pinning her arms behind her back with one hand and threatening to slit her throat with the other.

"Batgirl!" Robin cried. He was holding the other twin off with his staff.

"Yes, little birdy," Penguin said. "You should stop before your little lady friend gets _slit in the throat_!"

The twin held her claws nearer to Batgirl's neck, touching her neck. Robin watched for a moment before lowering his staff. The twin pinned his arms behind him and held her claws to his neck too.

"Why keep a billionaire like Wayne when I can wipe out the entire Bat population!" Penguin said triumphantly.

As Bruce had managed to leave the zoo, there was an explosion. He turned around and saw Penguin flying away on his umbrella with Batgirl and Robin tied up.

Bruce watched guiltily. "You just left the children who rescued you behind…" he sighed. "Bruce, you're a coward."

He took out his phone and dialled 911.

Later that night, Jim Gordon and the rest of the police stood by the Bat Signal waiting for the Batman.

"It's been two hours," he said. "Shut it off."

The police shut off the lantern and watched as the commissioner walked away.

Meanwhile, Bruce was in his limo being driven back home by Alfred.

"Sir, I'm a bit perplexed about why you didn't summon your _other_ car," Alfred said. "And why did you not _tramp _that _troll_ when he entered the event place?"

"Because he's a _homicidal _troll, Alfred," Bruce replied.

Alfred's eyes widened. "And _how_ I ask is that different from the garbage that the Batman faces every night?"

"Well unfortunately, the Batman wasn't at the party, so I couldn't ask him," Bruce replied. "I mean, what was I gonna do? Take Penguin out with my _golf swing_? And what about Dick? Is he okay?"

"Oh, dear," Alfred whispered to himself. "Your accident. We must return to the mansion at once!"

When they returned to the manor, Alfred brought Bruce to the Bat Cave.

"They say, 'seeing is believing', Master Bruce," Alfred said.

Bruce gasped at awe at the sight of the Bat Cave.

"The Bat Cave," Alfred said.

"How did all _this_ get down _here_?" Bruce asked, looking up at the Bat Computer.

"You built it, sir," Alfred replied.

"Th-That's ridiculous!" Bruce said. "I'm wealthy! I run a successful company. Why would I wanna go out at night-"

He was cut off by the sound of squeaking bats flying overhead.

"… Like a bat," he finished, looking down guiltily.

"Because you have the_ need_ to _save people_," Alfred replied.

"No, _no_. Not me! I'm no hero," Bruce said. "I don't have that kind of courage."

"Your courage seemed to have gone missing," Alfred said, "with your memory of the bat."

Suddenly, the Bat Wave rang. A reporter's face came up.

"This just in-"

The image changes to Penguin who was eating a sardine.

"Penguin here to any future bats-in-training," he said. "I started the week by getting rid of the Batman, and I'm finishing it by doing the same the the Batgirl and the Robin."

The camera moves to a video of Batgirl and Robin restrained by the Kabuki Twins. Both were struggling to no avail.

"So tune in at midnight to see the final chapter of… 'The Beak meets the Bat'!" Penguin laughs evilly as the camera moves skywards.

"Master Bruce, it's the clock from the Salty Sardine factory!" Alfred said. "That's where they are holding Ms. Gordon and Master Dick!"

"What?!" Bruce gasped. "That's Barbara and Dick?!"

"Yes, Master Bruce," Alfred said grimly. "And I don't know how to put this, but the Batgirl and the Robin needs the Batman. Perhaps it is time to regain your courage."

Bruce looked at the Batman costume.

"Perhaps it is time to channel your Inner Bat," Alfred said.

After donning the Batman costume, Bruce now had to retrain himself, starting with target practise.

He missed. Bruce pulled of his cowl. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just not… feeling it."

Alfred looked at the batarang in his hands.

"Sir!" he shouted.

Bruce turned as Alfred flung the batarang at Bruce. Bruce gasped and looked away. As the batarang drew closer, Bruce caught between his hands. He opened his eyes, shocked at what he had done.

"Jolly good reflexes!" Alfred said.

"Alfred… How did I do that?" Bruce asked.

"Apparently, your Inner Bat is just_ aching_ to fly out," Alfred replied. He turned around and pressed a button on a small remote. Lights shined around the Batmobile.

"It'll just be like riding a bicycle," Alfred said.

Bruce smiled.

At the Salty Sardine Factory, Penguin had prepared an ostrich egg.

"Observe, children," Penguin said as he places the egg onto chopping board. "Hard as bold."

He points at the large clock on the building. It struck 11 pm. The large doors above it opened and a large wooden cuckoo bird comes out and signals the hour. On the doors on the side of the entrance where they had went through to het here, two wooden fishermen with sharp cleavers came out. The wheels at their feet bring them to the chopping board. They raised their wooden arms and brought them down onto the ostrich egg. It broke and splattered yolk everywhere.

Batgirl and Robin gasped.

"The board can only hold one person at a time," Penguin said. He pointed at Batgirl. "Ladies first."

Penguin used his umbrella and flew up to the clock. He kicked the minute hand, changing the time to 11:55 pm. He laughed as he ordered the twins, "Tie her up, ladies! As for the boy, tie him to a rail."

Batman arrived just in time to hear them.

"Inner Bat," he said to himself, "do your thing."

He jumped out of the car and raced to the building.

"Batman?" Penguin gasped. "You're supposed to be at the bottom of the lake! Whatever, he's too late!"

Robin struggled against the twin's grip as Batgirl was tied onto the board by the other. The clock now ticked 11:59 pm.

Batman ran into the building, up a long spiral of stairs, and encountered the twins.

"Whoa!" he said.

The two attacked him from both sides, but he was able to block their hits. Impressed by himself, he got distracted. One of them kicked him. He crashes onto the rail, bending it and nearly falling. He quickly gets up and throws a pellet at them. He missed.

"I'm guessing those weren't the smoke pellets," he said.

The twins readied their claws. Suddenly, the pellet exploded. The twins were thrown off their feet. Batman rushed to save his sidekicks.

The clock ticked 12 midnight. The side doors were opening.

Robin panicked. He began squirming, desperate to get a batarang to cut his bindings. Batgirl looked around the board, searching for a way to cut herself free. She spots the broken ostrich eggshell.

Batman reaches the top, but the twins had reached him too. The doors above the building open and the cuckoo bird comes out again, this time, Penguin sat on it.

"What kind of hero are you anyway, Batman?" Penguin mocked.

Words began to swim around Batman's head.

_What kind of hero are you?_

_It is time for you to regain that courage._

_WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU?!_

Batman growled. He charged forward and did double side kick in the air, knocking out the twins. He shoots a grappling hook onto the cuckoo's head and brings himself up. Batgirl managed to cut one of her wrists free, but was yet to free the other. Robin had gotten his batarang but was still in the midst of cutting himself free. The fishermen were just above Batgirl now.

Batman throws a batarang and frees Batgirl's other wrist. He throws another and frees Robin. He swings down and grabs the two of them, bringing them to safety.

"Like riding a bicycle," he said.

"So _that's_ what took you so long?" Batgirl asked. "You rode your bike here?"

Penguin growled with frustration and shot fire from his umbrella. Batman pushes the two sidekicks behind a wall. They used their capes to shield themselves. Penguin used his other umbrella and flew away.

But Batman came out and threw a batarang at him. It sliced the hilt of Penguin's umbrella. He fell on to the cuckoo's head. His umbrella fell onto the board that held the cuckoo. It sliced through it. Penguin and the cuckoo fell down, hitting roofs and walls until they hit the ground, the cuckoo birl broke into pieces.

The Bat Team watched as the police arrive to arrest Penguin.

"Get this creep behind bars," Jim ordered.

On the building, Batgirl said to Batman, "At least you didn't turn out to be Bruce Wayne. That dude needs to invest in some serious spine. He was total wimp, just like Robin said."

Robin made _I'm sorry_ face behind her at Batman.

Batman smiled. "I'd try not to judge."

"Just let me know who's the man behind the bat one day," she said.

"You're gonna have to wait a _long _time," Robin laughed.

***END***


End file.
